thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
Vase World Black Glasses Purple Dress
Purple Dress Black Glasses Teamwork Prince Top Duckie Kale's Halloween. October 8, 1995. It talks about where their friends from school figure out what to dress up for Halloween. Clover was her astronaut, Tornaise wants to be forest ranger, Cole wants to be Whyatt, Tiptie wants to be a patient, John wants to be Alpha Pig, Kale wants to be Wonder Red, Jenny wants to be Princess Presto, Kaitlin wants to be Tinkerbell, and Tositase wants to be a doctor. So at school their friends dress as costumes simply it. Here in Summit Central, Tiptie went to ADL to color Halloween crafts. So after Summit Central, Kale and Tiptie went to pick pumpkins from a pumpkin farm but Kale tells Tiptie that Clover's going to miss the 5:00 show Charlie Rose but it'll be on the show Monday. Soon after, Kale and Tiptie watch Rapunzel Season 1 Episode 8 the story answer is Teamwork. Kale was real disappointed that the Super Readers cannot get Rapunzel down but Prince Charming helped. Soon after the episode, Kale and Tiptie went trick-or-treating in the night. They passed 32 houses to give some trick-or-treaters Halloween candies. Back home it was way past Kale's bedtime. The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Here in Yorkshire Road, their friends dressing up as costumes. Good Morning, Duckies. Their Dressing Up As Costumes. Tonight Kale And Tiptie Are Going Trick-Or-Treating Not Until They Watched Rapunzel Season 1 Episode 8. What's The Story Answer On That One? Teamwork. Here at Summit Central, Miss Deb's Summit friends colored those Halloween crafts be fun for Halloween. Hey, Miss Deb, My Summit Friends Just Coloring Halloween Crafts. That Would Be Fun To That. After Central, Kale and Tiptie pick pumpkins from the pumpkin farm. Okay, Tiptie, You Go Pick A Pumpkin. So I'm Doing Kale, And You're Doing Tiptie Just In Case. Yup. Clover's Going To Miss Charlie Rose So It'll Be On The Show Monday. After they picked pumpkins, Kale and Tiptie watch Rapunzel Season 1 Episode 8. Okay, Tiptie, For Now, Simply A Story Answer Is "Teamwork". Kale was real disappointed that the Super Readers cannot get Rapunzel down. Uh-Oh. The Super Readers Cannot Get Rapunzel Down. They knew from being tall to short hair. Ta-Da! They Helped Rapunzel From Longer To Short. So after the episode, Kale and Tiptie went trick-or-treating. Okay, Tiptie, Let's Go. They passed 32 houses from door to door. That's It. 32 Houses. We're Back, Huh, Tiptie? So it was way past Kale's bedtime. Thank You For Helping Rapunzel Get Down That Hair Tonight. Twas Cold Snow World Duckie Christmas. December 16, 1995. It talks about where it was the last day here at school when duckie friends spend Christmas. They also went to the last day here at Summit Central to do that till next year. For a Christmas treat Cole and Tiptie watch Twas The Night Before Christmas Season 1 Episode 39 but the story answer simply "Happy". Soon it was time to end the tape. "Merry Christmas, Super You!" Last day here at school starts simply all duckie friends get together. Good Morning, Ducks. Today Is The Last Day Before Christmas. So at Summit Central, Miss Deb's Summit friends colored Christmas crafts. Hey, Miss Deb, My Summit Friends Simply It Colored Christmas Crafts. Soon after Central, Cole and Tiptie watch Twas The Night Before Christmas Season 1 Episode 39 story answer simply "Happy". Okay, Tiptie, As You All Know, Here's A Christmas Episode Just Tonight With The Super Readers. Then it was time to end this year's tape. Merry Christmas, Super You! Category:The Get Along Gang